Geo's Date
by Rockmanx9
Summary: Geo asks Sonia out on a date but Luna eavesdrops and wants to ruin it.


"Ugh, hey Geo, aren't you bored? Let's go do something like busting viruses or other stuff like that!"

"Omega-xis, we've already deleted all the viruses in town!" said Geo.

Geo was sitting on the floor of his room thinking of something to do. It had been many years since he had defeated Dealer. Now, Geo is in college along with his other friends, Luna Platz, commonly called Prez, Bud Bison lover of all kinds of food, Zack Temple, and even Sonia Strumm who decided to quit her job and finish college.

"Is there anything else you can think to do? I'd do anything right now." said Omega-xis.

"Hm, _anything_? Then I want you to go into Sonia's transer and kissLyra" Geo requested.

"! Ack! Nevermind! I take that back!" Omega-xis shouted with his hands up, making Geo laugh. Lyra was one of many FM-ians sent from outer space who originally came here to pursue and destroy Omega-xis in order to retrieve a dangerous item known as The Andromeda Key. Now she has dropped those intensions and started living on earth.

All of a sudden, Omega-xis started to smirk. "Geo… are you going to you-know-what yet?" Omega asked, still smirking.

"P-please, will you stop asking? You've been asking ever since I told you that I love So-"

"Oh c'mon, you know you really want to ask her out so badly I could tell." Omega-xis interrupted.

"N-no I don't! I mean, Sonia is one of the kindest person I know, my first Brother, and cute but" Geo trailed off, blushing.

"Let me guess, you're too nervous to ask her. Even she asked you to a date once." said the ancient AM-ian.

"That wasn't a date, Sonia wanted me to go shopping with her." Geo replied.

"If you really do like her, you'll ask. Omega-xis said, "You should discuss it with your dad."

_Oh. My. Gosh. Did Omega-xis just solve a problem? _Geo thought, thinking back to the time when Omega-xis recently turned on a fire alarm for fun in a multipurpose building with three floors when nobody was looking. A whole bunch of firemen went out and panicked just because the door was locked and thought that it was jammed with all sorts of objects. Geo stopped them and took the blame of flipping the fire alarm. _Usually nowadays he would cause them…_

Geo, after three minutes of shock, decided to take Omega-xis's advice and went to talk with his dad.

**At the same time…**

"But Lyra, I… I really can't! I can't confess my feelings for him! What if he turns me down?"

"Sonia, you can do it, you've done it once, you can do it again." said Lyra.

"That was because I disguised it as helping me shop and it's not something really romantic like… I don't know" Sonia replied. Sonia, like Geo and everyone else didn't really seem to change in clothing style. The thing she did change was her hair, which she let grow a little bit longer than it was.

"Meh, that's true, I don't think there's any way through that but you still can't give up on it." Lyra admitted.

"I'm gonna go for a walk to get my mind off things." Sonia decided.

**Back with Geo…**

"You do realize that other people might like her too?" Geo's dad, Kelvin, said, "They might beat you to her."

Geo didn't reply. He and his father were sitting on a couch discussing the situation.

"If you're always gonna be like this, she won't know that you love her," he insisted, "do you want to be with her?"

Geo hesitated before answering. "Yes, I do want to be with her."

"Then sooner or later you'll have to tell her or ask her out." Kelvin said.

"…. Yeah… You're right. I have to if I ever want to live life with her." Geo said as he stood up.

_Hey isn't that Geo? What's he doing at Sonia's house? He isn't going to… No, he wouldn't, but I'd better take a closer look. _Luna thought, looking through the window at Sonia's house (Sonia moved into Geo's neighborhood). Luna was an older-looking version of herself

Luna went outside and hid herself in the bushes around Sonia's house while Sonia opened the door right when Geo was about to ring the doorbell. Sonia didn't notice Geo was right in front of her since she was looking at the floor thinking and walked slam into him.

"Ow! Oh it's you Geo, sorry about that, Sonia apologized and blushed a light pink, "so… what are you here for?

"Ummm…" Geo started to blush blood red. "I, uhh… umm S-sonia, w-would y-y-you like t-to ahhh…" Geo stuttered.

"Sorry, come again?" Sonia said slightly confused and concerned.

"C'mon kid! Less stuttering and more talking!" Omega-xis whispered

"W-would you like to go on a date with me? Geo asked and closed his eyes shut, expecting a slap to the face, but he didn't feel anything. Instead, when he opened his eyes, he saw Sonia blushing just as red as he was.

"S-sure! I mean, okay… " Sonia answered. When Geo heard this, his heart leaped up into his throat and felt like the happiest man on Earth. _The girl of my dreams is going on a date with me? YEEESSSS!_ He kept on thinking.

"When?"

"This Saturday there will be a big fair at Netopia, 8:00 pm-10:00 pm. I was thinking we could go there together." Geo suggested.

"Sure, I like fairs." Sonia agreed.

Luna was watching the whole thing from the bushes. "No…." she whispered. "He's going to-"

She didn't want to finish. Rage consumed her. _He's supposed to be MINE not YOURS! _She thought uncontrollably. It had been a while ago since Luna finally accepted the fact that Geo was MegaMan and always will be. MegaMan was a hero who saved the world countless times whose secret identity was Geo himself, fused with Omega-xis in EM wave change form. Luna had a massive crush on him and soon she, Bud, and Zack found out his secret identity. She was devastated since that day and always distinguished MegaMan and Geo as two different people, having a crush only on MegaMan. However, she began to actually like Geo.

Suddenly, she felt that someone was watching her. She quickly whipped her head around, only to find absolutely nothing.

_Strange, I could've sworn someone was- _

"Eh? What was that?"

"I heard that too… I think it came from the bushes."

_Ack! I blew my cover!_ Luna thought alarmingly.

Luna crawled away, back to her house. "I must stop and ruin that date at all costs!" she hissed through clenched teeth.

"It must've been a squirrel." Geo said.

Sonia took another look at the bushes. "I guess I'll see you Saturday."

"Yeah, 8:00 pm. I'll pick you up Sonia." Geo offered.

"OK. I'll be waiting!" she said.

Geo started back towards his house after waving a goodbye to Sonia. When he was halfway there, out of earshot, he stopped and did a little victory dance as Omega-xis stared at him with wide eyes in awe. Omega-xis then burst out laughing when a young kid at the age of nine came walking by and just stared at Geo like he was crazy. Then he walked faster away from him before breaking into a full run only to hit a metal pole and fall down unconscious. Geo didn't notice him and continued with his dance.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! You-you-you! AHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! Omega-xis tried to say in between laughs.

"Eh?" Geo stopped dancing. "What?"

"Ahahahohoho… ahhh heh heh. Oh it's nothing." The AM-ian couldn't help snickering.

Geo cast Omega-xis a short doubtful glance and contined home.

Luna was very upset that Geo asked Sonia out. Ever since she got back home from spying on Geo and Sonia, she went straight to bed and wept. Her sadness turned into fierce anger for Sonia after a while and believe me, it isn't pretty when she is angry.

_Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh …. That Sonia! If she never existed, Geo would be __**mine**__!_

Luna thought of many cruel ideas to do to her when ruining the date. Oh, how she would celebrate if she could get the couple separated!

"…. ! Wha? This feeling… I've had it before…."

Luna bolted upright from her bed and quickly looked around. There was no one and nothing to be seen. Luna realized that it was the same feeling she had felt when spying. _The feeling that someone was watching her._ She lay back down on her bed and looked at the window and observed that it was getting late. She decided to take a shower, brush her teeth and get to bed. She slept soundly, completely oblivious to someone that appeared in her room.

"Heh heh, foolish girl. Now it's the time I finally get revenge on that accursed MegaMan!

**So yeah, that's the first out of... maybe 2 or 3 chapters? If you like it, tell me and I'll probably make a second chapter which should be the last of the fanfic.  
><strong>


End file.
